Ours
by CaptainKatie643
Summary: Katniss is waiting for Peeta to come home from the military. One-shot about Peeta and Katniss. Based on the song by Taylor Swift "Ours" and the music video.


Ours-One-shot

**This is a little one-shot about Katniss and Peeta. Peeta is in the military and Katniss is waiting for him to come home. It is based on the song "Ours" by Taylor Swift and her music video for this song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or the storyline**

Katniss' POV

I rushed out the door of my apartment, shutting it and locking it. I struggled to get my scarf around my neck while juggling my bag and books. I was going to be late to work again, my boss won't be happy with me. I worked in an insurance building, in a cubicle. It was horrible.

I ran to catch up with the bus that was about to leave. I couldn't afford a car because of my low-pay job but today I didn't care. Today, Peeta was coming home. Peeta was my boyfriend, we have been dating for 2 years. I loved him so much. Peeta was in the military and he was finally coming home today! He was gone for 10 months and I missed him so much.

I caught the bus and smiled at the bus driver, he just stared ahead waiting for me to pay and take my seat. I payed and sat down in the middle of the bus, my mood not tarnished. Today wasn't the best I have ever looked but I didn't care, Peeta was coming home.

My hair was in a frizzy bun. I had a purple scarf and a white jacket on. Underneath, was a white button up shirt with an untied tie. I had on a tan skirt with white tennis shoes on. I was in a rush this morning though. My alarm clock didn't go off so I woke up 45 minutes late.

I tapped my foot impatiently, wanting this bus ride to go faster. As if that would make the day go by faster. We pulled up to my building and I hopped out and ran into the building. I almost dropped my books while running but I caught them just in time.

I ran past the security guard flashing him my id. He looked half asleep and was staring into space. He made no acknowledgment that I passed by. So I continued to run while holding up my id. I almost ran into the janitor, Jack, who was my only friend here besides Peeta. I still had my id in my hand and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hey, Katniss! Late again?" He laughed, while I stumbled towards the elevator.

"Yeah, but you know what today is!" I yelled out, slowing down and walking into the elevator. Jack knew that today was the day Peeta was coming home, he was the only one who understood our love.

I stood awkwardly in the front of the elevator. The elevator was very crowded today. Everyone stared vacantly off into space while the elevator went up. I smiled to myself, thinking about how Peeta and I used to laugh about those vacant stares. This silence made me want to take the stairs.

The elevator reached the 13th floor and everyone pushed past me, filing out of the elevator. I was bounced around between everyone until I was the last one in the elevator. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

I walked into the office area and to my cubicle. When I set my stuff on the ground and table, I notice coffee was spilt on my desk. I sighed and grabbed a paper towel to clean it up.

I sat down in my chair and took my jacket off. I looked up at the ceiling to see a flickering light and I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

I started to get my work out of my bag and organizing everything. I heard the 2 nerdy boys behind me playing their video games and laughing. I turned on my slow computer and saw a paper airplane go flying past my face. I turned to my left to see a red headed boy staring at me blankly.

I just turned back around slowly and got to work. After about 1 painful hour of work, I glanced around the room. It was so boring and gray, every cubicle looked the same.

I turned back to my computer to print something but my computer told me there was a printer error. I exhaled loudly and got up to go find the printer.

When I got to it, there was a sign on it that said 'out of paper'. I rolled my eyes, just my luck. I walked to the supply closet and grabbed a stack of computer paper and headed back to the printer.

When I got there, the sign now said 'out of toner'. I trudged back to the supply closet and found some toner. When I got back, the printer was completely gone. I looked around me, turning in circles, looking for the printer. Confused, I walked back to my desk.

I got bored again and made a paper clip chain and hung it on my pencil. After that, I went into the staff lounge to get some water. When I got there a heavy man was already getting a drink. I stood in line behind him, waiting until he was done. He then turned and faced me while drinking. I just stood there awkwardly under his gaze. Then, he turned back around to fill up his cup again. I turned my head up in desperation, scowling. When was this day going to end?

Soon came lunch break which was more torture. I sat alone by myself with 2 other ladies. They were chatting away and then turned around to face me. They seemed to be gossiping about me but I looked up at them and they turned away with disgusted faces.

I finished up my lunch and went back to my desk. I took my beloved post it note off of the wall of my cubicle and read it. It said 'loved you first' Peeta and I had written it to each other before he left and I had kept it. I smiled at the memory and went to find the video we recorded on that day.

I watched it, smiling the whole time. We recorded the video on a cold fall day. It was of us playing in the leaves, his cat, us snuggling, us writing the note. I laughed at the memory and smiled.

I was distracted by the sound of people packing up their work areas and I checked my watch. I smiled and hurriedly dumped my papers into my bag. I ran out of the room and into the elevator. The video was still playing in my head, leaving a smile on my face.

There was only one other person in the elevator with me and he was staring off into the distance. I replayed that memory in my head over and over again as the elevator went down. When the doors opened, I waved goodbye at the man and walked out. I looked back to see him smiling and waving back at me.

I had a bounce in my step as I walked down the hallway towards the door. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I passed Jack again and gave him a high-five.

"Good luck, sweetie! Tell him I said hi and give him a big smooch for me will you?" He said calling after me.

"I will!" I said laughing and I skipped the rest of the way out.

I waited impatiently at the bus stop, holding my iPad in my hands, watching some more of our old videos. When the bus showed up, I payed admission and headed to the middle of the bus. I sat down and continued to watch the videos, I had a big smile on my face the whole time. I'm sure I looked crazy.

The concluding video was when Peeta was leaving. He waved goodbye and drove off in his car. This made me tear up a bit. I stopped watching and clutched the iPad to my chest and looked out the window.

The bus was pulling to a stop in front of the airport. I got up and walked off the bus, looking around excitedly for Peeta.

Then I saw him. His muscular figure came out of the automatic doors and I had the biggest smile I have ever had since he left on my face. He spotted me and grinned widely at me.

I speed-walked over to him and he did too. We met in the middle of the crosswalk and we both dropped our things to the ground in anticipation. We held each other in our arms like that for awhile. I melted into his touch, so happy that he was finally home.

I was so happy that I could feel his warm touch again. And look into his baby blue eyes and touch his blond hair.

He lifted me up and spun me around slowly, both of us grinning. I inhaled his scent that I haven't smelled for so long and closed my eyes.

He put me down and I clutched his face in both of my hands. We gazed into each other's eyes and we hugged once more. That was all I wanted to do for the rest of my life. And I thought, I would be happy to freeze this moment right here and right now, and live in it forever.

"The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours." I whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek softly.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
